


First Meeting

by Doranwen



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: An exploration of the part of Kel's first conversation with Alanna which was glossed over in Squire.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunerei88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerei88/gifts).



> Squire tells us what they talked about, but doesn't let us actually see it, so I thought perhaps we might take a look at how that conversation might have gone…

Kel attempted to breathe normally as she carried the second course to the table, a salad of cooked grain, walnuts, and pomegranate seeds. She could hardly believe she was getting to talk with Lady Alanna at last! After so much wondering if she even _cared_ …

"Thank you," Alanna said as Kel served a portion of the salad onto her plate. "How do you like having weapons practice in the morning? In my day all of the weapons work was done in the afternoon and the book learning was in the morning."

"I might have found it easier to stay awake," Kel said with a small grin. "After a morning of hard work and then a hearty lunch…"

Alanna grinned back. "A lot of propping up eyelids, I imagine?"

"And worse every four months."

"When they added new weights to your harnesses?" asked Alanna. "That's also new; in my day they waited till you had to wear armor to learn to fight with the weight."

Kel nodded, inwardly reeling a little. How did she know about the weights? Clearly she was well-informed… "That sounds like it would be a struggle when you did put on armor," Kel commented.

"Oh, it was. But I'd been practicing for years in secret, building up strength in my arms so I could fight boys twice my size if need be."

Kel kept her face impassive, but was inwardly grinning. "The Shang warrior Eda Bell gave me some exercises for building arm strength. They've been very helpful." She suddenly realized the time she was taking. "I apologize, my lady, I need to serve—"

"Of course, don't let me keep you from doing your duty."

Kel murmured her apologies to Master Harailt and Lady Haname, who waved them away graciously and accepted portions of salad. She scarce noticed anyone else as she carried the serving dish back to the kitchen and accepted a platter of stuffed fish in its place.

"Thank you," said Lord Raoul as Kel served him a fish.

"I understand you spent years in the Yamani Islands when you were younger," Alanna commented as Kel served her.

"Yes, my lady," Kel answered. "My father was sent as a diplomat to the Yamani emperor."

"And you trained in the use of the long-bladed pike."

It was more of a comment than a question. "Yes, my lady. They call it a glaive."

"I also hear you practice with it each morning."

Kel wondered just who Alanna's main sources of information were. "I have to keep myself in practice, or my mother will trounce me soundly with it when she sees me next."

Alanna chuckled in response. "Yes, I've heard your mother is very good with it. She can't have had much training before she had to defend the Gods' Swords against the pirates."

"Yes, I mean, no, my lady," Kel said, a little flustered as she realized she was dawdling at Alanna's place again. She glanced to Master Harailt, who waited patiently for his portion of fish.

"My apologies, Master Harailt," Alanna said. "I fear I am monopolizing your server."

Master Harailt chuckled. "It is understandable; all will be forgiven if I can have my fish now."

"Of course, sir," Kel responded quickly, moving to do her duty. She felt nearly giddy at getting to talk with Alanna at last. This was the best dinner she'd ever had to serve at, and she wouldn't have to pretend to enjoy every remaining minute of it.


End file.
